


Sam's Friend

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Sam's Friend

“Come on! When have I ever steered you wrong?” Sam whines as you hurry down the cold hallway.   
“Um how about the first time we went to Vegas? Or that time flying over Iraq? Or that time in Mexico when we ended up on a random guy’s boat at four am?”   
“Okay. Fine fine.” He holds up splayed hands. “You won’t regret this. I promise.”  
“Alright Sam. Tell me about him.” Sam has been pestering you for two weeks now about how he has this friend that would be just perfect for you. Sam was always trying to set you up with his old military buddies. Not that you don’t appreciate it but after what feels like a million blind dates that never really go anywhere, you’re kind of over it.   
“Well, he’s 6’. Light brown hair, blue eyes. He’s honest, loyal, and nice. Like almost too nice. He’s perfect for you. A real old fashion gentleman.”  
“What about me suggests that I need to be pampered?” You ask cocking an eyebrow at him.   
“Not pampered. Treating you right.” You sigh.   
“Okay fine! Fine Sam. But this is the last one. If this doesn’t work out I am not going on anymore blind dates.”   
“Deal.” He sticks his hand out and you shake it with a grin. Sam struts down the hallway, his phone pressed to his ear. He glances over his shoulder and gives you a thumbs up. You smile and shake your head at him, what a dork that man is. You get back to work while he talks on the phone, a few minutes later he comes over to your desk and moves the phone away from his mouth. “Does tomorrow night work?”  
“What time?” He repeats your question to his buddy whose name you still don’t know,  
“Seven?” You nod then mouth ‘where’, “Where do you want to meet her Steve?” So his name was Steve. “Manchetti’s?” You nod again. “She’s in. Wear a blue shirt. She’ll be in a black dress.” You shoot him an annoyed look opening your mouth to protest and he holds up a finger. “Perfect. Talk to you later.” He hangs up then and jots down Steve’s number.   
“So you’re planning our outfits now?” You demand hands on your hips.   
“Well that black dress you wore to that charity thing looked, like damn good on you.” He grins at you. “Steve also asked me to have you wear a flower.”  
“A flower?”  
“Yea, so he knows it’s you.”   
“Fine.” You sigh, “Does it matter what kind?”  
“Nope.”   
“Okay, we should get back to work. Dana is coming.”  
“Later.” He shoots you a wink and you roll your eyes with a grin on your face.  
The next night you pause outside Manchetti’s and take a deep breath, tuck your hair behind your ear then check to make sure you still have the flowers clipped there. You pull the door open, and walk into the dimly lit building. You see him before he sees you and you instantly recognize him. He’s Captain fucking America. It would have been nice for Sam to have warned you. Holy shit. He’s talking with two girls who are clearly into him, he’s polite but you can tell that he doesn’t love the attention. He must feel your eyes on him because he glances over then and his eyes meet yours. He smiles slowly, and when it reaches his eyes and you’re pretty sure your heart stops. You smile back and he excuses himself from the girls and makes his way over to you.   
“Hi.” He says softly.   
“Hey.” You breathe back. “You want to go somewhere else? I think your cover has been blown.” He chuckles softly.  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Not at all.” He ushers you out of the building with a gentle hand on the small of your back.   
You end up going for a walk and grabbing hotdogs on the mall. The two of you haven’t stopped talking the entire time. The conversation flows so easily and you can’t believe that being with him is so comfortable. The sun is setting and the sky is lit up this beautiful array of color, pinks, purples and oranges. You’re sitting on the stairs of one of the monuments and you lean against him. He slips his arm around your back and you sigh contently.   
“I’m glad I let Sam set this up.” You admit.   
“Me too. He and Natasha wouldn’t shut up about trying to get me dates.” He chuckles, “Sam hasn’t stopped talking about you for weeks.”   
“Oh god.” You groan, “Don’t believe everything you hear.”  
“It was all good.”  
“Oh then it’s all lies.” He laughs again and you love the sound of it.   
“I’d like to see you again.”  
“You would?” You’re sort of surprised that he’s being so honest.   
“Yea. Sam was spot on.”  
“I agree.” He shifts slightly and you move away and glance up at him. He presses his lips to yours. His lips are soft and you can’t believe how perfect this night has been. He pulls away from you and smiles down at you, then lean into him again. Well done Sam. Very well done.


End file.
